With conventional polishing devices using a buff wheel, surface of a work is polished by the buff wheel rotated by rotary drive means while polishing agent is supplied.
The conventional polishing device as described above, however, has a disadvantage; since the polishing surface of the buff wheel is not always in contact with the surface of the work to be polished, polishing agent cannot sufficiently enter the gap between the polishing surface of the buff wheel and the surface of the work to be polished, the work cannot be polished efficiently.
Moreover, since the conventional buff wheels are a single body, a suitable wheel has to be chosen according to the purpose of polishing, resulting in difficulty in improving the working efficiency.
Another disadvantage with the conventional polishing device is that since only one buff wheel is provided with the polishing device, the rotary directions of the buff wheel has to be changed because the work has to be polished in both normal and reverse rotary directions.
Furthermore, since the polishing surface of the buff wheel of the conventional polishing device is not constantly in contact with the surface of the work to be polished, polishing agent cannot sufficiently enter the gap between the polishing surface of tire buff wheel and the surface of the work to be polished, and polishing cannot be made uniform. As a result, polishing the surface of the work to be polished cannot be made efficiently.
Another disadvantage with the conventional polishing device is that since the polishing agent is merely supplied, function of the polishing agent is not effectively utilized.
The first object of the invention is to provide a method and device for efficiently polishing the surface of the work to be polished.
The second object of the invention is to provide a polishing device capable of polishing the surface of the work to be polished in both normal and reverse directions. The third object of the invention is to provide a polishing method and device capable of polishing the surface of the work to be polished easily to a uniform surface condition.
The fourth object of the invention is to provide a polishing method and device in which polishing agent can fully function.
The fifth object of the invention is to provide a buff wheel requiring no wheel replacement according to purposes of polishing.